The Heartbreakers
by musicismyhero
Summary: Griffon wants a new band so he has Gustavo pick out the best teens around the country to do it.Will the teens get along?Will they cause drama at the Palmwoods? Will they. fall in love? Or will everything they came to LA for go up in smoke?
1. Info 1

By request these are the people who are in the story so far_**

* * *

**__****_

Heartbreakers

Name: Amber Lynn Xavier

Age:17

Gender:Female

From:Texas

Band:Plays electric guitar and back up vocals

Guys:I'm not sure if i want her to be with anyone

Appearance:Red hair with amber eyes and has a tan from working on a farm/ranch

Clothes:Wears mostly jeans and graphic or shirts with funny sayings unless she has to look nice for something

Music:Most music and favorite bands are Linkin Park and Green Day

History:She's a small town girl with a dream of making it big. She loves music and is in her high school band. She gets along with most people and is an average student she has three older sister that support her and her twin that wants to become an actress and her parents are separated but not divorced

Name: Abigail Savannah Simmons

Age: 16

Gender: female

Where they are from: Canada

Where they want to be in the band: lead single and guitar

If you want a guy/girl and who: James!

Appearance. Shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes, olive complexion, 5'6, 125lbs

What they wear: jeans, band t-shirts and tank tops, flips flops and converse

Genre of music they list to and bands: rock, marianas trench, hedley, faber drive, blink 182, incubus

History: he is orgianally from Canada, but moved Arizona with her older brother Ryan after her parents died in a car crash. She has never had a boyfriend because she doesn't open up to people easily. She dreams of being a professional musician, but a journalist if that doesn't work out.

Extra if you think there's anything I left out; her favorite show is degrassi, her celebrity crush is Ashton Kutcher

Name: Allison "Ace" Marie Anderson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Where they are from: Maine

Where they want to be in the band: Pianist(or Keyboard)/Background singer, sometimes sing lead.

If you want a guy/girl and who: Logan

Appearance: 5'7 with long blonde hair that curls at the end and stops at her chest. She has grass green eyes and is faired skin and naturally super skinny. She has several freckles scattered across her face. Both ears are pierced.

What they wear: Skinny jeans tucked into boots. She often shirts that hang off her shoulders or tank top with a button up sweater on top. Her blonde hair is down, or up in a high ponytail.

Genre of music they list to and bands: Slow songs with lots of piano/violins (Taylor Swift, One Republic)

History: Grew up in Maine with her twin brother, Gabriel, older brother Joseph, and her father, John. Her parents are divorced and she never sees her mother. Joseph died in a car crash when she was twelve, and Ace was affected badly by it. She and Joseph were very close, and he taught her everything she and Gabe know about music and often made her smile in the worst of times, and he also gave her nickname "Ace" her love of card tricks. Joseph's death brought the family closer together, and Ace is very afraid to lose Gabe like she lost Joseph.

Extra if you think there's anything I left out:

Personality: Sweet, shy, caring.

And I'll do guy too, if you want any. He's Ace's twin brother. You can use if him and Ace if you want, or just one. Whatever pleases you :)

Name: Gabriel "Gabe" Andrew Anderson

Age:16

Gender: Male

Where they are from: Maine

Where they want to be in the band: accustic Guitarist/ Background singer, lead if needed.

If you want a guy/girl and who: Uh, if you want to put him with someone you can.

Appearance: He's 5'9, skinny, with short, messy blonde hair and grass green eyes like Holly. He's fair skinned and has some muscle. One ear is pierced and has a red guitar pick that belong to Joseph hanging around his neck on a chain.

What they wear: Button down shirt or plain t-shirt with a pair of jeans and high top sneakers or converse.

Genre of music they list to and bands: Lots of classic rock (Elvis, Bon Jovi)

History: Grew up in Maine with his twin sister, Allison, older brother Joseph, and his father, John. His parents are divorced and he never sees his mother. Joseph died in a car crash when he was twelve, and Gabe's view was the world was shattered by this. Joseph was his idol, and when he was gone, Gabe felt like he was lost in the world. He turned towards Ace for help, and Gabe is very over protective of Ace, out of fear that he could lose her like he lost Joseph.

Extra if you think there's anything I left out:

Personality: Over protective, funny, caring, not afraid to speak his mind.

Extra: Is older by Ace by three minutes.

Name: Katie Monern

Age: 16

Gender: girl

Hometown: Newport, MA

Band spot: Bass guitar( how many bands are there with just one guitar?)

Girl/ Guy: Camille

Appearance: 5'7, short dark brown hair with long choppy layers, slender, large blue eyes that are far apart, thin lips, oval face

Style: She likes to wear artsy/ indie stuff. Think retro mod and indie band shirts

Music: she likes indie stuff, Postal Service, Modest Mouse, SonicYouth, Matt & Kim, Kimayla, The Format, Garden of Sound,

History: She realized she was a lesbian around fifth grade but didn't do anything until she got a huge crush on a bisexual girl in eigth grade. They 'dated' for awhile but just before they were going to come out to their parents, she decided" sorry I'm not gay". Katie was heart broken and eventually came out to her friends and older sister but still hasn't told her parents

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Where they are from: Belmar, NJ

Where they want to be in the band: She can play the drums really well and she can sing back up.

If you want a guy/girl and who: Maybe Carlos

Appearance: Long wavy blonde hair, about 5'4", slim, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes

What they wear: She loves t-shirts and shorts but she hates girly clothes. She will wear a dress but not one you see in princess movies.

Genre of music they list to and bands: Mostly Pop but not Disney's kind of Pop and she also likes hip hop. Ke$ha, Avril Lavigne, Flo Rida, B.o.B, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry

History: She grew up in New Jersey with 3 older brothers and 1 younger sister. She always hated being girly and to get make up on her you would probably have to knock her out to put it on. She has always loved to play sports with her brothers. She learned to play the drums when she was 11 and she's loved it ever since but her sister, Jessica, hates them.

Extra if you think there's anything I left out: She doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her but if you insult her friends, she will hurt you due to her short temper. She also hates girly girls and loves pranking so watch out but other than that she is very cool to hang out with. She also has a diary that she writes everything in so if someone were to unlock it with a screwdriver, they would find out all about her and her life and possibly spread it to everyone. *Hint Hint* She is also very out-going and will try anything once.

* * *

I do have a second band and I still need an OC for Carlos all the other guys have one. If you have an OC you just want in the story let me know


	2. Chapter 1

Amber stepped into the LA airport and was looking for her luggage with her twin sister Sapphire. Amber had in a black transformers shirt and a pare of blue jeans that had holes in the knees with a black pair of converses on. Sapphire was wearing a black form fitting tank top with a purple and black plaid skirt and black heels.

"I already love it here in LA", Sapphire said grabbed her suite case and followed me out to where I saw my name on a sign with some other peoples that I recognized as the members of the band I am now part of.

"Well looks like I'm the first one to get here", Amber said as she walked to a really big man.

"You are and my name is Kelly. Welcome to Hollywood", said the normal sized women next to him.

"I'm Amber Xavierand this is my twin Sapphire", Amber said shaking her hand.

"So where are we going to be staying", Sapphire asked as we waited for the others to arrive.

"At Palmwoods where all the up coming stars stay at", Kelly smiled as she talked to Amber and Sapphire.

"Sounds cool", Amber smiled. Saphire being the ADD girl that she is started to text her friends back in Texas.

"I have to say that I love your guys accents", Kelly told them.

"Thanks", Amber blushed at the compliment. Amber looked up and saw that someone was heading this way and was exited that she would make a new friend. A girl wearing a blink 182 shirt with a pair if black jeans and flip flops.

"Hi I'm Abigail Simmons", she said with slight Canadian accent.

"I'm Kelly and this is one of your new band mates Amber and her twin Sapphire", Kelly shook Abigail's hand.

"Hey is it cool if I call you Abby", Amber asked. Abigail shrugged her shoulders.

"Awesome", Amber started to jump up and down.

"Sorry she had some hot cocoa and is just a tad hyper", Sapphire sighed as her sister told Abby that she was it.

"Oui I'm it am I", Abby ran after Amber as Sapphire sighed and saw an older male version of Abby was talking to Kelly.

"Sapphire this is Ryan your guys adult supervision", Kelly told her. "Uh where did Amber and Abigail go", She asked when she noticed tat they weren't there.

Sapphire shrugged and respond with,"Amber got bored and started a game of tag with Abby".

"Their gonna get in trouble", Kelly sighed. Amber came running toward them and ran into Ryan and Abby was on able to stop in time and tripped on them. Kelly was trying to hide a giggle, the large man let out a chuckle and Sapphire was straight out laughing A new comer had approached them and was laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Hi I'm Megan Ellesberry", The blonde held out her hand.

"I like your outfit", Sapphire shook Megan's hand. Megan looked down at her outfit which was a light blue shirt with a black rose on it, blue jean shorts and dark blue converse.

"Gee thanks for the help sis", Amber said as she helped Ryan up.

"No problem Amber", Sapphire giggled a little bit cause Amber was stuck out her tongue out and walked over to the guy with the sign.

"You know I have no clue what your name is so can ya tell meh", Amber asked.

"It's Freight Train", he smiled at her.

"Awesome name", Amber wondered over to Megan and started to chat about their favorite music.

"Wow are we like the last ones", a blonde girl asked with a blonde boy behind her.

"Sadly no we have one more coming", Kelly sighed.

"Cool I'm Allison Anderson but I liked to be called Ace and this is my twin brother his name Gabriel but prefers Gabe",Ace told them.

"Well I have to say you both got style", Sapphire said looking at their clothes. Ace was wearing black jeans tucked into her black boots and a green off the shoulders shirt. While Gabe was wearing a green button down shirt with a black cross on it with black jeans and green converse.

"Well I guess I'm the last one to show up", a girl wearing a Garden of Sound shirt with a black skirt and flip flops on.

"Yes you are. Now lets head to Palmwoods so you guys can get settled in and be ready to start practicing tomorrow", Kelly lead them to the limo.

"So who's rooming with who", Kelly asked.

"Well me and Sapphire are gonna room together", Amber said.

"Me and Abby can", Megan said.

"Me and Gabe will cause we're the only guys", Ryan said.

"So that leaves me and... what's your name by the way", Allison asked.

"It's Katie", Katie smiled. In no time they reached Palmwoods and they all got out and Kelly showed them their room which was K3.

"This is your guys apartment and I'll come by at eight tomorrow morning to come get you guys", with that Kelly left them on their own.

"So who wants to check out the pool", Gabe asked. Everyone agreed and changed into their swim suites and grabbed their towels and headed outside.

Amber and Ace both did a cannonball into the pool. Sapphire and Katie were saying who was hotter then who. Megan grabbed a foam ball that held water in it and threw it Amber hitting her in the head. Amber threw the ball back hitting Abigail in the stomach causing a water war to go on between th four only to be broken by Gabe who dunked his sister and Ryan was was sitting at a table reading a book.

A hispanic male wearing a helment did a cannonball into the pool spalashing his friends who protested getting wet. Amber, Ace and Gabe laughed at them.

"Well you guys must be new", a brunette male said.

"Yeah I'm Ace and this is my twin Gabe", Ace told them.

"And I'm Amber and my twin Sapphire is over their with Katie", Amber pointed to the two giggling girls.

"I'm Abby and this is Megan and that's my older brother Ryan", Abby said from behind them.

"Well I'm Logan this is Kendall, that's James, and the ball of energy that splashed us was Carlos", Logan told them. They hung out for about an hour getting to know one another before the new band had to go and finish unpacking.


	3. Chapter 2

I want to wish everyone a very Happy Thanksgiving! ^-^

* * *

Alarms started going off as seven o'clock came around with everyone groaning as they fought the urge to go back to sleep. Ryan went to the kitchen and made some scrabbled eggs and bacon. Amber was the next one to make it to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and poring cereal and milk into it and sat at the table as Allison came out and decided she was going to eat buttered toast with jam on it. Megan went to the table a laid her head down and mumbled something about it being to came bouncing out of the room she shared with Megan and went to grab the food her brother made and sat down at the table saying good morning and began to chow down on her food. Gabe was next to come out and went and grabbed an apple and a cup of water. Katie came out with a smile went and grabbed a cinnamon roll and put butter on it and heated it up before eating it. Sapphire soon joined them grumbling about waking up early when she didn't have to.

"Sapphire don't forget you need to go pick up the script for the role you tryin out for in the new up coming movie about Christmas", Amber told her sister as she handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, yeah. I know", Sappire sighed as she ate her breakfast.

"Well I think we should be heading out since it's almost eight", Allison said as everyone got up heading to the door except Amber went to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin.

"Hey Megan, you might want to eat this", Amber handed Megan the muffin and got a smile in return. Kelly was outside wading for them. In a few minuets they had arrived at Rocque Records.

"Wow! this place is better the I imagined",Abigail said making Kelly smirk.

"Wait till you see the inside", Kelly went inside and lead them to a relative large man but not as large as Freight Train seeing as Freight Train was standing behind him.

"So these are my new dog and dogetts", the man yelled.

"Yes this is you new band Gustavo", Kelly told him.

"Sound both. Now", Gustavo yelled.

"You don't have to be so loud", Gabe told him.

"Yes I do. Booth now", Gustavo.

"Would it kill him to use his inside voice", Katie asked causing Amber and Abigail to giggle. Kelly handed them their sheet music with the lyrics on them.

"This maybe just practice but you guys better be amazing", Gustavo told them slightly softer than before as everyone got ready and tuned their instruments. Abigail counted them off and they began to play as Abigail sang:

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to here  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, All my secrets away

It was a little rough cause it was a new song that they didn't know and they weren't use to each other yet

"That was... horrible. I want you to keep practicing while I go practice with the dogs", Gustavo got up with Kelly following him and left them to themselves.

"So lets get practicing cause I really don't want the gorilla man to yell at us any more", Megan said as she hit her drum sticks together to count them off this time. Time seemed to drag on as they sat in the sound booth and they soon were finding way to entertain themselves with what they could find. Gustavo came back in to find that Gabe, Amber, and Abigail were kicking a hacky sack between themselves, Katie was french braiding Allison's hair, and Megan was a sleep cuddling her drum sticks

"Dog and dogetts did I say you could goof off", Gustavo yelled causing Megan to jump up, Amber to fall backwards and land on her butt, Gabe to be hit in the face with the hacky sack, and Katie ti pull on Allison's hair.

"Oh my gawd! Ace I'm so sorry", Katie said as Ace rubbed her head.

"I want to hear the song NOW", Gustavo yelled. They played the song perfect. "That was...better than before", was Gustavo said before the guys they met yesterday came in saying how awesome they sounded. "Dogs and dogetts I'm giving you tomorrow off as I write another song for The Heartbreakers to work on", Gustavo told them. They all cheered and headed out back to the Pakmwoods where Amber and Kendall went to go play a game of horseshoes, Abigail and James went shopping, Megan and Carlos went and did crazy stuff but nothing dangerous cause Megan said no to them, Allison and Logan went to go rent movies for their movie night. Katie didn't have anyone to go with till a brunette girl came and asked her for help with learning her lines for the new part in a show she was trying out for and Katie found out that her name was Camille.

Since all of them the next day off I want them to hang out but I don't have a clue what the shoud do. So got any ideas? They don't have to be in one big group. Review=love=updates


	4. Chapter 3

I do not BTR and the song from last time was Secrets by One Republic

* * *

Kendell and Amber headed to the spot where he set up for the game of horse shoes near the well where he fell down with Jordan Sparks.

"Well it looks like a good day to be outside", Amber blocked her eyes from the sun as she looked at the sky.

"Yes it is. Now are you ready to lose", Kendall smiled as he held up an horse shoe.

"I'll probly will lose", Amber laughed at Kendell pitched a horse shoe. It landed right next stake.

"Nice! now lets see how bad I am", Amber laughed as she pitched the horse shoe in the air and it soared and hit the top of the stake and landed a few feet behind it.

"Wow you do suck at the game", Kendell laughed pitched his second horse shoe and got a ringer.

"Show off", Amber said as she got ready to pitch her horse shoe but it slipped out of her fingers hitting Kendell in his leg.

"Oh my gawd Kendall I'm so sorry", Amber had her hands over her mouth when she saw Kendall clutching his leg.

"It's fine probly just a brusie", Kendall tried to play it off bit Amber could see the pain in his eyes.

"Let me get some ice so it wont swell so much", Amber ran off to go get some ice and came back a few minuets later with a bag of ice cover in paper towels.

"Where did you find this", Kendall asked as Amber made him sit.

"Somewhere", Amber rolled up his pant leg up and put the ice on the purple lump on his leg. Amber looked up and to his eyes and Kendall looked in to hers. Unconsciously they began to lean forward and unknown to them a blond had been watching them from behind a tree had seen this and ran. They leaned in so far that their noses had brush against each other causing both teens to yank away.

"Uh that didn't happen did it", a bright red kendall asked as he looked away from Amber.

"Not if you didn't want", a blushing Amber said as she looked in the other direction.

"So what are we going to do know that we can't play horse shoes", Kendall asked when his blushing stopped.

"Hmmm how about watching tho clouds", Amber layed back and began to watch the clouds passing by. Kendall layed back and they pointed out what cloud looked like what and argued when they didn't agree.

Abigail and James went to the mall and went into Neimus Marcus and tried on clothes some of them where goofy making the other one laugh and some of them looked good and they took pictures. They took a break and where now eating Panda Express in the food court.

"...and Logan came in wearing red dress and it was all ripped up", James laughed as he told Abigail about one of their days Gustavo gave them off.

"Oh my gawd how did that happen", Abigail laughed as James told her the story.

"Well apparently Logan favorite math person was giving a lecture at an all girls school so helped him dress up as a girl. He got in and everything was OK till they said something about men being stupid so Logan got up and said something and pulled off his wig and all the girls jumped him", James laughed as he took a bite of his pizza. Abigail laughed and took a bite of her rice.

"Uh you have some rice on your lip", James leaned over and wipped it off.

"Thanks James", Abigail blushed.

"No problem", James gave a winning smile.

"Hey uh James can you uh help me pick out a dress", Abigail asked while looking at her lap.

"Sure! I'll love to help", James gave a soft smile at his shy throw their food away and headed to a dress store James picked out a bunch of dresses and had Abigail try on them all on a model for him. "Not that dress it's to flashy, try on the pink one", James picked pocked out every little detail that he didn't like and had Abigail try one the next one. Abigail was starting to get tired off trying on dresses when she grabbed a green one that had roses for the single strap and three roses on the waist on the other side. when she step out of the dressing room Jame's jaw dropped.

"So what do you think", Abigail asked. James didn't say anything put pulled him into his arm an leaned in their lips almost touched when Abigail pulled away and ran out of the door with the security system beeping leaving a wordless James staring after her fleeing body. James walked over to the lady at the cash register and told her that he would pay for the dress that Abigail ran off in. It was the lest he could to do to say that he was sorry plus she had looked amazing in it. James walked through the mall with a rejected look on his face.

* * *

"Your really good at acting", Katie told Camile

Carlos and Megan were at Roque records messing around. Carlos sat down and began to play the guitar.

"Hey that sound really good. What song is it", Megan asked.

"I'm just playing notes", Carlos told her. "We should right a song to it", Carlos was jumping up and down causing Megan to laugh and nod her head in agreement. Megan found a note book and together they began to write a song as Carlos played the guitar.

"Wow this is turning out really good", Megan told Carlos as she handed him the note book.

"We should totally recorded this and make three copies", Carlos told her.

"Why three" Megan asked very confused.

"Well one for each of us then one for Gustavo", Carlos told her. Megan shook her head and wrote down the fine lyrics to the song. They both headed to the recording booth and Megan played on the drums and Carlos played on guitar.

Do you remember when we didn't care?  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there

Do you remember you at all?  
Another heart calls

I remember when we stole the night  
We'd lie awake dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky

Just as soon as I see you  
Didn't I didn't I tell you

As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all

What can I do  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

Talk to me  
I'm throwing myself in front of you  
This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do  
All I ever do is give  
It's time you see my point of view

Just as soon as I see you  
Didn't I didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you  
You want to leave it all

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

All you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do  
Say It's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

I'm sorry  
So what?  
But you don't think I've said enough  
I'm sorry  
I don't care  
You were never there

Just as soon as I see you  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all

What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

All you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
I'll never ask for anyone but you

"That was awesome", Megan hugged Carlos and he picked her up and turned around in a circle before falling down. Megan and Carlos laughed as they got up. When they had stopped laughing they hard a door shut and Gustavo yelling. They looked at each other and ran the opposite direction finding an exist.

"That was close", Carlos laughed with Megan joining him. "But we didn't get our Cd's", Carlos pouted.

"You have little faith", Megan pulled out two cds from her pocket.

"Your the best", Carlos hugged Megan yet again.

"Come on lets get back to the Palmwoods", Megan laughed.

Logan and Allison decided to go to an arcade and Allison was beating Logan at air hockey by one point.

"Come on Logie is that all you got", Allison taunted him as she hit the puck.

"Not even close", Logan hit puck into Allison's goal tying up the game. Allison hit the puck beginning the last round of the game, and time seemed to freeze when Logan hit the puck and Allison moved her blocked the wrong way allowing Logan to score and win the game.

"You won by pure luck", Allison laughed.

"Come on lets count our tickets and get our prizes before we hand back to the Palmwoods", Logan grabbed Allison's hand and lead her to the prize counter.

"Let me get your tickets counted and I'll be right back", the man behind the counter told them as they handed him their tickets. he came back out a few minutes telling them the had won five thousand tickets together.

"Why don't you get a stuffed animal for your girlfriend", the man asked Logan.

"A-a-ace and I a-a-aren't t-t-to-together", a blushing Logan stuttered.

"Oh my mistake but you two seem to make a good couple", the man said making Allison blush as well.

"I still want a stuffed animal", Allison told Logan. Logan to the man to get a medium size blue poodle. Logan handed it to Allison as she hugged it tight.

"What else would you two like" the man asked. They ended up with a crazy hat each, Logan got a green snake, a couple of army men each, invisible ink to prank James with, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Logan drove them back to the Palmwoods in the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Thanks for the great day", Allison clutched her poodle in her arms.

"No problem. I had a great time to", Logan and Allison were getting closer to each other and were starting to lean when Allison was dragged away to the elevator leaving behind a confused Logan.

"What was that Gabe", Allison yelled when they got back to the apartment.

"You were going to kiss him", Gabe yelled back.

"It would have been my choice to and you didn't have to drag me away from him", Allison yelled.

"You barley know him", Gabe told her.

"Yeah well I'm starting to like him", Allison told Gabe.

"Well I'm your big brother and I'm going to protect you from guys", Gabe told her.

"Uh whats going on here", Ryan asked walking into the apartment.

"Nothing", Allison stormed out of the apperment and back to the lobby, Ryan turned to Gabe who shrugged and went to the room they shared.

"Logan I'm so sorry. My brother got over protective and dragged me away", Allison told Logan when she saw him sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"It's cool, He's a good brother and he doesn't want you to be hurt", Logan shrugged.

"Oh Jett I love you", Jo threw her arms around Jett's neck and his arms around her waist and they began to make-out. Logan looked over the other side to see if Kendall was there. Kendall's eyes widen but he grabbed Amber's hand and kissed her cheek and walked over and to Logan and Allison and sat across from them. Logan looked over to Jo who's jaw was wide open cause from her angle it looked like Kendall had kissed Amber on the lips instead of cheek. Katie and Camile were laughing at the look on Jo's face as she stormed off, dragging Jett behind her.

"So what did we miss", James asked as he and Abigail walked in to the lobby with arms full of bags. they had made up before leaving the mall.

"A lot of drama", Logan said as Carlos and Megan came walking in, both with a Cd.

"Uh where did y'all get the cds", Amber asked.

"Well me and Megan recorded a song and wanted a cop each and we decided to leave one for Gustavo.

"Have a Palmwoods day", Mr. Bitters said making all the teens to look that way. They saw a group of girls and one of theirs mom and older brother.

"Looks like we may have another new band moving in", Camiles said.

"Hey Allison I'm sorry about early. Do you forgive me", Gabe came over to his sister.

"Of course", Allison got up giving her brother a hug and received a choirs of awws from everyone.

* * *

This chapter was longer than normal and I hope you enjoyed it. Their is a link to the dress Abigail trys on on my profile if you want to see it. Remember review=love-updates! I love hearing from y'all and it makes smile! Oh and the song is Another Heart Calls by The All-American Rejects


	5. Info 2

This is the second band and they also want the guys to be their boyfriend and none of them are mine

* * *

_**Dragon Angels**_

Name:Sabrina Anna Zahir

Age:16

Gender:Female

Where they are from:Dallas,Texas

Where they want to be in the band:Lead singer

If you want a guy and

Appearance:She's a small petite girl.5' black hair and purple highlights mid shoulder,light tan,deep brown eyes,heart shaped face,body of a goddess

What they wear:Indie/goth sort of alot of black and neon jeans with a graphic wears a tutu over her wears leggings under ,vans, wearing her wayfarer sunglasses in diff colors (blue,red,white,purple,etc).flannel shirts with band tees,neon colored nail is usually just eyeliner,mascara and dark wears has her iPod or laptop with her.

Genre of music they listen to and bands:rock,pop,alternative,The Strokes,My Chemical Romance,We The Kings,Metro Station,Kings of Leon,Muse,Phoenix,Vampire Weekend,Rihanna,Demi Lovato,Usher,,Katy Perry,Owl City

History:Was born in San Jose, to Dallas in her early lived there ever to sing and her love for performing arts at the age of 11

Extra if you think there's anything I left out:Is nice but can be tough when she needs to you're mean to her then she'll most likely not like you and will be a bitch to for her friends deeply

Name: Cameryn Michelle Winters

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Where they are from: Arizona

Where they want to be in the band: guitar/back-up vocals

If you want a guy/girl and who: James or Kendall

Appearance: black hair with blond highlights, around 5'4", average weight, natural tan

What they wear: band tees, skinny jeans, hoodies, some tank tops & skirts, converse

Genre of music they list to and bands: Mainly alternative rock. Paramore, All Time Low, Blink 182, My Chemical Romance

History: She's loved music ever since she was 6. She didn't care that other girls were playing with dolls, she just wanted to listen to music. She didn't care what it was - country, pop, rock, rap - you name it, she listened to it. She started having musical preferences when she was about 11 years old. She started noticing that a lot of music didn't have any meaning to it - except for rock. This was when she decided that she wanted to be a musician. She was tired of meaningless music always making it to the top, so she vowed to change that. She might be shy, but she'll deal with it as long as her dreams come true.

Extra if you think there's anything I left out: Her father died when she was three. She's never had a father figure, aside from her uncle. Her favorite show is Vampire Diaries.

Name: Jessica Anne Collins

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Where they are from: London, England

Where they want to be in the band: Jessica wants to play bass guitar and sung back-up

If you want a guy/girl and who: Logan!

Appearance: Jessica has curly dark brown hair that he's frizzy in humidity and goes down to the middle of her back. She has fair skin with adorable little freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. Standing at 5'4" Jessica is the US standard height for women. She has brown eyes.

What they wear: Shes a girly-girl. More of skirts, lots of pink and purple, tank tops, and heels.

Genre of music they listen to and bands: She loves Techno pop! Bands like Aurora, Groove Coverage, Alice DJ, Cascada, DJ Sammy, and Basshunter.

History: Jessica is a spunky girl who loves to sing and be herself. When her parents were divorced she and her father moved to America with her sister-Jillian.

Name:Karina Hernandez

Age:16

Gender:Female

From: Texas

Band: Plays the drums and the electric guitar

Guys: with Carlos please

Appearance: Short,Curly,and Black hair. Bright blue eyes 5'2 height

Clothes: wears leggings all the time with v-necks whatever color with the color of v necks scarfs. with boots

Music- i Like music like Paramore and Taylor Swift

History: My mom had me when she was 26 my Dad died on an airplane crash when i was 7 and my mom took me and my big brother to Dallas when my dad died well we were in Galveston but my mom took us To Dallas TX  
OK. Her moms name is Haley Hernandez she has re-married with her daughters step father Gabe. Her brothers name is Ari Hernandez he is 20 years old he always was supportive to his little sister ever since her father died in the airplane crash he was always there for her wen she had trouble. OK so this history is true. ummm and i want her brother to in the band playing the bass guitar he is really good at he always wanted to play in a band ever since our dad showed him how to play all this instruments .


	6. Chapter 4

I wish it would get cold in Texas! Well I still don't own BTR or most of the OC'S

* * *

"Today we are going to work on the music video for your first song- Secrets", Gustavo yelled. Amber rubbed her ear cause Gustavo was right next to her when she yelled. "But first I need to see Megan in my office". Megan slumped her shoulders and followed Gustavo and Kelly with her head down.

"Dude, I wonder what he's gonna do to her and Carlos for messing around here yesterday", Allison said as she texted on her phone.

"How do you know Carlos is with her", Gabe asked.

"Logan told me", Allison held up her phone.  
"So what do you think were gonna do in our music video", Katie asked.

"Maybe it could have oh I don't know, maybe we could be in our studio acting like we're practicing and then we go some where else and I don't have anything"Abigail said.

"And that's why your not in charge of it", Gustavo yelled as he came back in. Megan ran back to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey what happened", Amber asked when Megan got near her.

"Our second songs finished and it's mine and Carlos's song that we did yesterday", Megan whispered to her. They went into a conference room and heard different things that these big shots wanted to do to there video. None of them where very good so Gustavo said he was going to do it.

"Uh do we get any say in it", Allison asked,

"No! Now get out while I think", Gustavo yelled. They ran out of there and literally ran into Big Time Rush.

"Well this isn't how we thought we where going to meet up to day", Kendall said from the bottom of the dog pile.

"I would hope not", Amber laughed as she got up.

"So what were you guys running from", Logan dusted himself off.

"Well Gustavo yelled for us to go away and we ran", Gabe told him.

"Well he is scary", James stated as he comed his hair.

"What was he doing that he sent you guys away", Carlos asked.

"Think of away to do our music video", Katie shuddered.

"That is not a good thing", Logan told them.

"Kelly's there and I don't think she's going to let him do anything stupid", Abigail told him. Logan shrugged.

"So we're going back to the Palmwoods and hanging out by the pool till where needed again", Megan told them.

"Lucky", Carlos pouted and the two groups went there separate ways.

"We need to get a car", Katie told them as they walked down the hallway to the apartment. Everyone agreed as Gabe opened the door and Sapphire tackled him into a hug.

"Uh Sapphire can you get off of me", Gabe grunted.

"Sure", Sapphire smiled as she got off of him.

"Whats got you so happy", Amber asked.

"I got the part", Sapphire squealed and jumped.

"Awesome", Amber hugged her sister.

"We need to throw a party", Megan told her.

"But won't let us", Katie said sadly.

"Do the Party King's of Hollywood care", Abigail asked. Everyone but Megan looked at her confused.

"She means James and Carlos", Megan told them.

"Sweet! Now asked them", Allison told them as they head to the pool.

"Already head of you", Megan held up her phone as it vibrated. "They said they will do it."

"Sapphire I love you and you know I do but I'm not going to the party", Amber told her.

"I kinda figured but you will be there for part of it", Sapphire smiled. Amber nodded as she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry", Amber told the the girl with short black hair with purple highlights and brown eyes.

"It's fine", the girl told her.

"Well I might as well introduce myself. My name is Amber", Amber held out her hand.

"I'm Sabrina", she took Amber's hand and shook it.

"So do you want to come and hang with us at the pool", Amber asked.

"Sure why not", Sabrina shrugged he shoulders and followed Amber out to the pool. They went to some lounge chairs an started to get to know each other. Amber's phone began to sing bumblebee by Aqua.

"Hello", Amber answered her phone.

"Dogett get the other dogetts and dog here now for your music video", Gustavo yelled.

"Well looks like I've gotta go", Amber got up. Sabrina nodded and picked up a magazine. "Abby. Ace,Gabe, Katie, Megan! We gotta go", Amber yelled as she headed into the lobby.

"For your music video you guys will start on a stage playing for an audience and it will flash to where you guys are showing each other your secrets but they won't be normal secrets and as each one of you guys show your secrets it will show a close up of you on stage then to where you show your secret and the end you guys hug each other on stage", Gustavo yelled at them.

"Can I be sorcerer", Amber asked.

"Can I be a super hero", Gabe asked.

"I want to be a princess", Abigail said.

"Vampire for me", Allison told him.

"Fairy", Katie said.

"Elf", Megan stated.

"OK whatever you want now lets get this video done", Gustavo yelled. They were suddenly on stage a they began to play as everyone around them cheered. Amber was the first to give away her secret and appeared back on stage in brightly colored robes, Gabe was next and was in tights with a mask on and a cape. Abigail got the dress James helped her pick out and a tiara , Allison got red highlights and a dark red tight top with black skinny jeans and a trench coat and of course her teeth changed. Katie got a short red dress with purple wings, Megan looked like one of Santa's elf's. "Great work now go away", Gustavo yelled. They ran away from him yet again today.

"I so need to bring ear plugs from now on", Amber rubbed her ear.

"Well James says it time for the party", Abigail told them.

"Well lets get going then", Katie told them as they walked into the Palmwoods lobby.

* * *

Well the new OC's are starting to get introduced. So anyone got ideas for the party besides the new band stopping by? Remember reviews=love-updates


	7. Chapter 5

I don't own BTR or most of the OC's

* * *

"Uh did we open a club in our room", Amber asked as she shoved her way into the room.

"No would kill us if we did", Abigail looked around at all of the teens in their apartment.

"Anyone know anyone else", Katie asked.

"Not really. We've only been here for less than a week", Allison said.

"Well now we're going to get to know people and meet hot chicks", Gabe said looking at a group of girls dancing very close to one another.

"Your drooling Gabe", Megan laughed as he quickly whipped it away before anyone else saw.

"So i think I'm gonna go play spy know and make sure doesn't crash the party", Amber put the cup of punch that she had grabbed on the counter and made her way threw the large crowd of people.

"where's Amber going", Kendall asked as Big Time Rush appeared in front of the remaining people.

"She went to go play spy", Abigail told him. Making them give her a very confused look.

"She's keeping away", Megan told them.

"Dude we forgot about him", James told Carlos.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it if Amber went to keep him busy", Sapphire put her arm around Gabe's shoulders and smiled.

"Oh and why is that", Allison stared at the arm on her brothers shoulders.

"Cause shes gonna give hell", Sapphire gave an evil smile.

"Well I'm going to make sure she doesn't go overbored", Kendall left in search of Amber.

"So are we going to dance or be party poopers", Sapphire asked as she dragged Gabe to the dance floor.

"Poor Gabe didn't even know what happened", Megan laughed at the poor boys face.

"As long she doesn't hurt him then everything is fine", Allison sighed as she grabbed a extremely red Logan's hand.

"Man where is a camera when you need one", Katie sighed.

"Well since you don't have one you wanna go dance", Camille asked. Katie was so shocked cause she didn't think Camille would ask her and was only barley able to nod as her brunette crush grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"So you want to see who can stuff the most sour gummy warms in their mouth", Carlos asked Megan.

"Sound yummy", Megan laughed as Carlos lead her to a bowl full of sour gummy warms.

"Well I want to dance with the most beautiful girl here", James told Abigail.

"Well I hope your search is over", Abigail said shyly.

"It just ended", James whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

Kendall didn't have to go far to find Amber since was disconnecting the elevator and turning off it power.

"I hope doesn't find that you where responsible for that", Kendall said from behind her making her jump.

"Well your the only one that knows so he could only find out threw you", Amber told him as she looked right up at him. Kendall leaned closer till their lips barley brushed against one another when the door to the staircase hit the wall with a rather loud bang. Out came a pissed looking Sabrina and a girl with black hair with blond highlights wearing a black skirt and dark blue top came after her.

"Amber why the hell did you turn the power off in the elevator", Sabrina asked. Amber ducked behind Kendall before responding, "To keep from crashing the party that we threw for my sister.

"Are we invited", the other girl asked.

"Sure as long as you don't tell ", Kendall replied since Amber was focusing on putting the wires and covering went back into place to no one would know that someone did something to it here.

"Sweet! By the ay I'm Cameryn", the girl told them.

"So which apartmentis yours", Sabrina asked looking down the hallway where you could hear the music pounding threw the walls.

"K3", Amber told them as she grabbed a bag fromone of the closets in the hallway.

"Why was that in their", Kendall asked once the other two left.

"In case of emergence's", Amber responded as she headed to the staircase where two more angry teenage girls came threw the door when they where about to open it. A girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes was the first to come threw and was shortly followed by a girl with short curly black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do you know where Sabrina and Cameryn are", The girl with brown hair asked.

"At a party in my apartment K3", Amber replied.

"Thanks I'm Karina and that's Jessica", the girl with black hair and bright blue eyes told them with a smile.

"Well I'm Kendall and this is Amber", Kendall wrapped his arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her close. The other two nodded and headed to the party.

* * *

A knock on the door or well more like a light banging on the door came to Carlos's ear and he started panicking.

"It's ", Carlos kept saying over and over again as James went to open the door and four girls came in looked around.

"Well at lest people here now how to through a party", a girl with short black hair with purple highlights and brown eyes told them.

"Why thank you", James responded as he headed to the rest of the gang.

"Hey James who are the new girls", Camile asked.

"I'm Sabrina", the girl with short black hair with purple highlights and brown eyes told them.

"I'm Cameryn", the girl with black hair with blond highlights told them.

"I'm Jessica", the girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes told them.

"And I'm Karina", the girl with black hair and bright blue eyes told them with a smile. Everyone introduced themselves in return and James pulled Abigail away saying he wanted to tell her something. Jame brought her to a secluded area in the apartment and leaned and kissed her. It took Abigail to register what he was doing before she kissed back. What they didn't know was that brown eyes were watching them from a distance and anger flickered threw them before the owner turned away.

* * *

"Well I know I don't want to know what those two went off to do", Allison mumbled from Logan's shoulder.

"Come on lets get you to bed before you fall asleep out here", Logan lead her to her room.

"Only if you stay with me", Allison told him.

"Fine", Logan sighed since he was to tired to argue with her. Jessica clenched her fist as they went back. She was developing a crush on Logan and she didn't like seeing close Allison and him were.

* * *

"Hey Katie can I talk to you in the hallway". Camile asked her new best friend.

"Sure lead the way", Katie jumped off the counter she was sitting on and followed her friend.

"I was wondering if I can crash at your place till my dad calms down", Camile asked her.

"Of course! But why is your dad mad", Katie asked.

"I told him that I was Bi and he didn't take it very well", tears swelled up in Camille's eyes. Katie hugged Camile and kissed her cheek Camile blushed as she pushed Katie against the wall and kissed her. She was surprised when Katie kissed back.

"I think it's time to go and get some sleep since everyone is gone", Katie took Camille's hand making their faces redder than before if that was even possible. Katie opened the door and saw Carlos and and Megan curled up together on a bed.

"Their so cute", Camile said as she layed next to Katie. Katie kissed Camile's nose before they fell asleep.

* * *

"All I can tell you now is that I'm not gonna be here tomorrow", Amber told Kendall as they walked into the room.

"Why", Kendall asked as Amber opened the door to her and Sapphire's room to find Gabe was asleep on her bed.

"Looks like it's the couch for us tonight", Kendall layed on the couch and pulled Amber close so him and they fell asleep. Ryan oped the door shortly after and shook his head and went to the room e shared with Gabe and went to sleep.

* * *

If anyone wants to write what Kendall and Amber were doing at the staircase feel free to and if you send it I can post if you want. Remember reviews=love=updates


	8. Chapter 6

An early update ^-^ I still don't own BTR or most of the OC's

* * *

"Get the door Kendall", Amber mumbled as rolled over and fell onto the floor. Her hair landed into a bowl of salsa.

"That's a good look for you", Kendall looked on the floor.

"Yeah this will be a good look for you", Amber dumped a bowl of queso on to his head.

"Can you two stop flirting and get the damn door", Sapphire yelled from her and Amber's room. Kendall and Amber looked at each other and made a mad dash for the door. Neither one of them wanted to face a cranky Sapphire in the morning.

"Uh what happen to you two", Kelly asked as Amber opened the door with Kendall right behind her.

"Had a party last night", Amber gestured to the mess behind her.

"Yeah two might to get cleaned up before Gustavo gets here", Kelly told them.

"Why is Gustavo coming here", Allison asked as she and Logan rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Because Hawk has a new band staying here and he wants The Heartbreakers and Big Time Rush to start learning the Christmas songs for the ball", Kelly told them.

"So I call first shower", Amber yelled running to the bathroom.

"No fair", Kendall called after her.

"I'm not even gonna ask", Logan shook his head when he saw queso dripping off of Kendall's nose. Allison giggled and handed Kendall a napkin.

"We should start getting everyone else up to help clean", Kendall sighed and went to get Carlos and Megan up. Allison nodded and went and got Abigail and James up.

"Oh give me the hard one why don't you", Logan threw his arms up. Gabe was easy to get up but Sapphire was another problem all together.

"Do not touch me if you want to live to see tomorrow", Sapphire growled as she glared at Logan with her blue eyes. Logan jerked his hand back seeing is it was only centimeters away from her should and ran from the room and hid behind Gabe.

"Dude why are you hiding behind be", Gabe asked the cowering Logan.

"She threaten me", Logan replied before he went to behind the counter. Sapphire walked out of the room a moment later glaring daggers at everyone.

"Someones not a morning person", Carlos was jumping on the couch. A football hit him in the head making him fall off the couch hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Oh my gawd Carlos are you OK", Megan ran over to the boy of her dreams.

"Yeah! That's why I wear a helmet", Carlos grabbed Megan's had, but instead of getting up he pulled her down and she landed in his lap face down. Megan face was so red when she got up that everyone was laughing.

"Man this place is a mess", Camile walked out of the bedroom holding on to Katie's hand.

"Yeah and we need to clean it up before Gustavo gets here", Kendall told them since Kelly already left.

"Where's Amber", Abigail asked noticing she was missing.

"She made it to the bathroom before me", Kendall sighed. At that moment Amber stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kendall go clean up and I'll help clean up the mess", Amber told Kendall as she went and grabbed the trash bags from under the sink and handed one to each pair.

"Don't mind if I do", Kendall smiled at Amber before going to the bathroom. In no time the apartment was clean and everyone had changed into clean clothes before Gustavo got there.

"Dogs and Dogetts Hawk has a new band here I don't care what you guys do but do not get to friendly with them", Gustavo yelled.

"Okie dokie", Amber saluted Gustavo from where she sat. Gustavo started to turn red but stopped himself from attacking her.

"Second we have a Christmas Ball coming up for all record companies and you guys will be performing along with Hawks new band so here's the songs you guys need to learn and it is a black tie ball so you need to look and sound your best", Gustavo yelled at them before turning to leave. "And Abigail you need to get a new dress since your other one has already been seen", Gustavo yelled before leaving.

"We got Feliz Navidad", Abigail said looking over the lyrics.

"Hmm we got a new song called Beautiful Christmas", Logan looked over their lyrics.

"So who's up for shopping", James asked. Everyone groaned but nodded anyways.

They went into the first dress store they found as they walked around LA. Amber was the first to find her red dress she wanted. Camile also found the dress she wanted at the store. IT was a stunning white one that made Katie jump up and kiss Camile.

"Get a room you two", Amber laughed when she saw the two together.

"Your just jealous", Camile told her her before kissing Katie on the nose and going back into the dressing room and changing. Amber laughed at Katie's pout.

"Hey Amber you guys buying new dresses too", Sabrina asked as she came walking to the dressing room caring a white dress.

"Yep! For a Christmas Ball", Amber replied as Camile emerged from the stall.

"Same thing", Sabrina replied.

"So your part of Hawks new band", Amber asked.

"Yeah and so are all my friends that you met yesterday", Sabrina stepped out wearing the white dress.

"Cool! And that is the dress you need to get", Amber smiled.

"Thanks", Sabrina went back to change.

"You want to shop with us", Amber asked.

"Sure why not", Karina said from behind them. Amber smiled and lead them to the rest of the group.

"Lookie who I found, Hawk's new band", Amber smiled. Everyone nodded their head.

"So how does it feel like to be famous", Cameryn asked James.

"Its amazing! I can't describe what it feels like to meet a fan and make them happy", James smiled at the thought.

"So your the brain behind Big Time Rush", Jessica asked getting close to Logan.

"Um yeah", Logan was bright red from Jessica being so close to him.

"Who's ready to hit the next store", Amber sound excited.

"Hey Karina where are you", a male voice asked behind a rack of dresses.

"Over her Ari", Karina called to him.

"Oh thank god! Now lets get out of this place", a man in his early 20's with black hair and blue eyes walked over to them.

"Guys this is my big brother Ari and Ari these are the people we told you about", Karina told him.

"Nice to me you guys", Ari nodded receiving a greeting from everyone else.

"How many stores do we have to go to", Ari asked as everyone was starting to get tired of shopping and only Megan and Cameryn were left cause they made the mistake of asking James for help.

"This is the last one", Megan told him as James started going threw the dresses for the two girls.

"Thank the Lord", Ari sat down on the bench. All the girls were telling each other how perfect the dresses looked on each other.. Allison ended up getting a dark blue dress while Sapphire got a light blue one. Katie got a purple one, Karina got pink and Jessica got yellow.

"What do you think", Abigail came out in a light green dress.

"Oh my gawd! You've got to get that one", Megan told her. Abigail looked over at James for approval and he nodded. Cameryn came out a second later and everyone approved of her black dress.

"Finally", Kendall threw his arms up when Megan and Cameryn came back after paying for their dresses.

"Yeah lets go back to the Palmwoods and have a pow wow", Logan told them.

* * *

So many OC's that having trouble keeping up with them lol. Anyways you probably guesses I'm gonna do Christmas one which is the next one and will be posted on Christmas eve or Christmas Day. Remember reviews=love=updates


	9. Chapter 7

Yeah I lied when I said i was updating till the 24th or 25th. I still don't own BTR or most of the OC's

* * *

Megan sat on the couch wearing black skinny jeans and a purple shirt that said 'Girls Rule' waiting for her friends to get up. Abigail came out of the room as Megan changed the channel to cartoon network. Abigail had on blue jeans and a BTR shirt that she had bought for Kendall's little sister the day before.

"Morning sleeping beauty", Megan greeted her room mate.

"Why are you up so early", Abigail rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Today is the day of the Christmas Ball", Megan replied. Katie walked out of her room mumbling about monkeys stealing cookies. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a sketchy graphic tee.

"That's today", Katie asked when she sat on the couch.

"Yes and why is everyone so lazy today", Megan asked looking at the two who she knew that were up.

"Cause Gustavo is evil", Amber yawned as she went to grab a chocolate chip muffin for a cabinet. She was wearing baggy cargo jeans and a Transformers shirt.

"Lets get Ace up and go annoy the guys", Megan told them. Everyone smiled and nodded. Katie opened the door to their room but Allison was already up and was about to open the door. She had on a black tank top under a white button up top and black jeans.

"Uh i think we need to get shoes on", Amber pointed out that they where only in socks. They quickly got on their shoes and soon found themselves in front of 2J. Katie was getting ready to knock on the door when it swung up and revealed a close wearing a hockey helmet.

"Dude am I pyscic or what", Logan said from somewhere behind the door. Carlos began shaking his head and steppe a side for them to come in.

"Your not cause we always come around this time when we're not with Gustavo", Allison smiled at them. James came over to Abigail and gave her a small kiss.

"Good morning beautiful", James whispered in her ear.

"Oui you two get a room", Amber called from the couch.

"We have one, your just in it", James called back. Popcorn began hitting James in the head. "OK who gave her the popcorn", James asked looking at everyone. They all pointed to a different person. James eyes narrowed and began to walk slowly towards Amber who gulped. When James was a few feet from her she jumped up and ran.

"This is better than TV", Katie said as she ate the popcorn Amber left behind. Various sounds of agreement echoed through the room. Amber went to the door when some one knocked on it. Sabrina was there wearing neon green tight witha electric blue tutu over it and a black graphic tee, Karina was behind her wearing brown leggings with a bright pink v-neck sweater and scarf. Jessica was wearing a pink skirt with a white top that had a pink heart and said 'True Love', Cameryn was right behind her wearing black skinny jeans and My Chemical Romance hoodie.

"Is this where everyone comes when their bored", Logan wondered out loud.

"Yep", Jessica said as she watched Amber run from ran and hid behind Kendall when she started to get tired.

"Hand her over", James told Kendall as Amber hid behind him clutching his shirt.

"Sorry James, I can't", Kendall replied.

"And why not", James was getting frustrated.

"She's my date to the ball tonight", Kendall replied. James shrugged and went over and cuddled with Katie. Cameryn'seye were burning with envy as she watched the two cuddle. A plan to separate the two was beginning to form in her mind. Sabrina was thinkingof whys she could win Kendall's heart and not one of her new was smiling shyly at Carlos who gave a huge grin back to her making Megan a little upset with her new friend seeing as she has feelings for Carlos as well. Logan, Allison, and Jessica were watching TV trying to block out all the drama going on around them. A few hours went by and Allison looked at her watch and groaned.

"We need to get ready for the Ball", she told them causing everyone else to groan. Camille was waitingfor them in the hallway with her dress and heels in hand.

"Where we're you guys", she asked after greeting Katie with a kiss.

"At the guys with the other band just hanging out", Katie smiled at her. Allison was the first one to walk into the room to find her brother and Sapphire making-out on the couch. They jumped apart when they heard the door open.

"I don't even want to know", Allison walked right passed them. Everyone got dressed on the dresses they picked out when they went shopping with the guys.

* * *

Man this Ball has to be the most boring party ever", Carlos complained.

"Ditto", Camille agreed .

"The first performance is by Big Time Rush! They will be singing a new song called Beautiful Christmas", came over the speaker. The guys left all the girls and made it the stage.

Let's Go!  
Big Time!  
Merry Christmas Everybody!

Put down video games,  
Pick up some candy canes  
and hang w wreath on your door  
Hey  
Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for

And this Christmas is Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Let's party in the snow  
Under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year  
(All year) Hey..

Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

And this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

.

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

"Next up is Dragon Angels singing Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree/Jingle bells", came after the guys finished dancing to their song. Half the girls and Ari went to the stage and grabbed their instruments. They began to play

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Everybody tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
That's the jingle bell rock rock rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle in the jingle bell rate  
That's the jingle bell rock

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
That's the jingle bell rock

Mix and mingle in the jingle bell rate  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock

"The last group to perform are The Heartbreakers and they will be singing Feliz Navidad", came on as the music died down. The remaininggirls except Camille and Sapphire went up to the stage with Gabe.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad

"Give it up for all three bands", came over the annoucmen tas they finished dancing with their music.

* * *

Yeah it wasn't very long but I am thing of doing another Christmas one. Tell me what you think. Dresses will be on my profile. and remember review=love=updates


	10. Chapter 8

Well I worked extra hard on this one and I hope you love it. Katie(1) is the OC and Katie(2) is Kendall's little sister. I don't own BTR or most of the OC's

* * *

"Man I can't believe today is Christmas eve"Abigail was hanging a wreaf on the front of their door. Their hallway was decorated in Christmas cheer, from garline on the walls to the tree at the end of the hall.

"Yeah but I can't believe wouldn't decorate any thing for is", Megan complained as she set up a little Christmas town on top of their TV stand.

"Well his name is Mr. Bitters but I think some Christmas cookie will cheer him up", Amber pulled out some more cookies seeing as that's what she was giving a lot of people cause she doesn't know them very well.

"True, and our hallway is very decorated now", Allison give a sly smile.

"Only cause you went door to door asking for decoration since we aren't able to go home and we wanted to be in the Christmas spirit", Katie(1) laughed at the memory as she put up some decorations on the wall.

"To bad the guy's are going home or we could have on rockin holiday", Gabe changed the channel to 'Nightmare Before Christmas.' Katie(1) went to the door since someone was banging on it,

"Hey love! I wanted to give you this before I left", Camille handed Katie(1) a small wrapped box with a bow on it.

"Thanks", Katie kissed Camille.

"Well are you gonna open it", Camille asked impatiently. Katie(1) laughed and opened it to find a necklace with their initials on it. Katie(1) was left speechless but none the less pulled the girl of her dreams into a hug. She let go of Camille and went to grab her present. Camille opened it as soon as it was in her hands. Her jaw dropped when she saw a digital frame with pictures of them changing every few seconds.

"How did you-", Katie(1) cut her off, "I had Amber do her spy thing and take pictures."

Thank you so much", Camille pulled Katie(1) into one last kiss before leaving.

"So who wants to hep get the tree up here", Ryan asked coming out of his room that he shared with Gabe. Everyone quickly went to work except Gabe who was paying to much attention to the TV and not listing to what everyone else was saying. "So Gabe are you volunteering", Ryan asked standing between Gabe and the TV. Huh was the response Ryan got from the young man. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Now let's go get that tree", Ryan pulled Gabe off the couch and out the door. Allison laughed at her brother as she lite cinnamon candles.

"Wow this floor looks festive", a voice said from the hallway. Abigail squealed and ran to the door and opened it before anyone got a chance to knock. The guys where there in all there pajama glory.

"I thought y'all were leaving", Amber looked up from her desert decorating.

"All the flight home where cancelled", Kendall sighed as he grabbed a cookie.

"I love this movie ". Carlos jumped on to the couch startling Megan who sat down a few seconds ago for a break.

"Sorry to here you guys can't go home", Sabrina said from the door way.

"It's cool we can still hang out with you guys", Logan said as he helped Allison put the candles around the room.

"Yeah and I get to be with my girl", James smiled as he kissed Abigail.

"We still need to exchange gifts", Cameryn said as she sat at the table.

"A little help here", Ryan grunted as he and Gabe carried in the tree. All the guys ran to help them put the tree up in the corner near the TV.

"So who wants to help decorate a tree",Gabe asked as he fell on to the couch his head landing on Megan's lap who quickly got up.

"We would love to", Kendall smiled as Carlos Grabbed light and put them on the tree. Logan and James grabbed the store bought ornaments and began putting them on. Kendall and Sabrina put the homemade ones on and Jessica and Cameryn put the candy canes on it. Leaving Karina with the tensile.

"I think we did a good job", Carlos put his arm around Karina who blushed like mad.

"Wow this place looks amazing", Katie(2) said as she and mama Knight walked through the door.

"Man we need to start closing the door", Amber said from the kitchen, making everyone else laugh

"These are amazing", mama Knight said as she took bite of one of Amber's cookies.

"Thanks", Amber blushed.

"So who's up for asleep over", Megan asked s she jumped on Carlos's back causing him to stumble a bit before regained is balance.

"We can", Sabrina said as she crashed on the other couch with her head laying in Kendall's lap.

"Can we mom", Katie(2) gave her mom the puppy dog eyes while giving a pout.

"Fine", mama Knight threw her hands up.

"Yes", All the guys and Katie cheered.

"I'm gonna get Ari", Karna said going out the still opened door. In no time she was back with her brother and everyone put the presents they had bought under the tree.

"We should invite to our Christmas celebration", Katie(2) said from the floor.

"Go ahead and can you give him this", Amber handed her a tin with a bow on top of it full of cookies and a cup with a lid on it, it had hot cocoa and marshmallow's in it. Katie(2) nodded and went to go and see if would like to join them. In no time Katie(2) was back with , Gustavo and Kelly following behind her.

"Hey look who I found in the lobby", Katie(2) gestured to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Well now I don't have to going looking for y'all to give you these", Amber said handing them each a tin with a bow on it full of cookies.

"Well it's getting late and we don't want Santa to miss us" Katie(1) smiled as she and Sapphire blew out the candles.

"Yeah we should all being going to sleep", mama Knight said as she went to go to sleep in Amber's And Sapphire's room since all the kids will be sleeping in the living room . Bitters took Sapphire's bed. Ari took Gabe's bed, Gustavo took Allison's bed with Kelly in Katie's(1) bed. Everyone in the living room went to bed watching Christmas movies. Mama Knight was the first one and she went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"Well that was a bit tiring", mama Knight wiped away the sweat from her brow as the teens began to stir in the living room.

"I smell food", Carlos mumbled as he turned over putting his arm around Karina as Megan used his stomach for a pillow.

"Something does smell good", Amber agreed in her sleep as she moved closer to Kendall who was using Sabrina as a pillow. Sapphire and Gabe were sleeping together with their arms around one another. James was had his arms around Abigail and Cameryn between his legs.

Logan was tangled up with Allison and Jessica. It seemed as they made one bazaar creature. and both Katie's where on the same couch snuggling.

"Isn't this a sweet picture" Ryan said as he and Ari came out iin their pj's. Mama Knight smiled at the kids.

"Is breakfast ready", Gustavo yelled from the room which he and Kelly where in. The yell cased everyone who was still asleep to jump in the air only to hurt one anther by accident.

"What he means is Merry Christmas", Kelly told them as she and Gustavo came out in their pj's as well.

"Told you that Christmas is the day you stay in your pj's", James told him as the guys nodded their head in agreement.

"Are we gonna stand here and talk or we going to eat", mama Knight asked as she pointed to the table full of food. Everyone's mouth began to water as the dove to the table and shoved everything they could get their hands on in to their mouths. Mama Knight shook her head at the mess everyone was making but she didn't say anything cause they all had smiles on their face.

"Present time", Katie(2) said as she ran to sit in front of the tree. Everyone joined her and passed around presents with smiles on their face, This was a day of good cheer.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it and I learned not to watch G. before writing cause then I have Snake-eyes on the brain lol. Remember reviews=love=updates


	11. Chapter 9

I've been enjoying the reviews and love lol. Yay!New Years is finally upon us! I maybe unable to update as much cause my sister is getting ready to have her first baby and we need to get ready for her and I'm gonna be there the first week for my sis. Well anyways I don't own BTR or most of the OC's but I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

Christmas has come and gone and the people slowly drifted back to the Palmwoods in time to enjoy New Years. had agreed to let them to have a New Years party only cause Hawk had bribed him witha lot of money cause his girls were begging to allow them to throw a party and he didn't want to have it at his studio. Kendall was filling balloons with helium and had them to James to tie and then to Carlos to tie around them pool area. Logan was setting up the sound system, Amber was stringing lights, and Allison was hanging a disco ball above the pool and Megan was watching her making sure she didn't fall in. Katie and Abigail were hanging other decorations as Sapphire and Gabe were sorting trough all the Cd's that everyone had and were debating which ones to play. Sabrina, Cameryn, Karina and Jessica went out shopping for food and drinks under Ari's eyes making sure the only got what they were aloud to. Ryan was watching over everyone at the pool making sure no one would get hurt or do something stupid.

"It's so cool that Hawk paid to let us have a party out here", Jessica said as they entered the lobby with their arms full of bags.

"Hell yeah! And maybe we will be able to kiss the guy of dreams tonight at midnight", Sabrina push the button for the elevator to go up and Abigail came out caring a box that almost covered her eyes.

"Wow need help", Karina asked as Abigail passed her.

"Nah I got it", Abigail went out the door and Katie came over and helped her set the stuff on a table and began pulling stuff out and debating were they should put everything. The Dragon Angels came out and began put the foods and drinks where they belong and in no time the sun began to set.

"Wow this looks amazing", Camile kissed Katie on the nose as DJ Amber played Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eye Peas.

"This has the best party here yet", one of the Jennifer's said as they walked by. Carlos and James were crowd surfing and having the time of their lives. Abigail was laughing at her boyfriend and he jumped off the crowed and landed in front of her. She giggled as he caressed her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss and lead her to the dance floor. By this time Karina relived Amber of DJ duties and had played Afternoon by Nickleback. Kendall grabbed a microphone and was getting ready to make a speech as Karina killed the music.

"Me and the guys want to show you a new you a new song of ours and its called Big Night", Kendall told them as all the guys joined him on stage.

Oh, it's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
We gonna get dressed up  
For the time of our lives  
Let's get it started, started, started

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
I need a pick me up, round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

It's been a long week  
Been workin' overtime  
I need a heartbeat  
To get this party right

I'm on another level  
Turn up the bass and treble  
[ From: .]  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
I need a pick me up, round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
Let's go

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started  
It's gonna be a big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night

"Now our good friends the Heartbreakers are going to perform a new song of theirs", Carlos yelled into the microphone getting the crowed pumped up.

"Here is is its called Empire State Of Mind ", Abigail said as everyone got to their places.

[Verse 1: Gabe]

Yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and... since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yea, they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St.  
catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's  
Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus  
drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say whattup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five  
Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most defiinitely from...

[Chorus: Abigail]  
Newww Yooorrrkkkk, concret jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
out of Neww Yooorrrrkkk  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
Neeeew Yooorrrkkkk

[Verse 2: Abigail]  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
but I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though  
Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop  
Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
for foreigners it ain't for, they act like they forgot how to act  
8 million stories, out there in it naked  
City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it  
Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade  
Three dice cee-lo, three card molly  
Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
Long live the Kingdome, I'm from the Empire St. that's

[Chorus: Abigail]  
Newww Yooorrrkkkk, concret jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
out of Neww Yooorrrrkkk  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
Neeeew Yooorrrkkkk

[Verse 3: Gabe]  
Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
so they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is  
lined with casualties, who sip to life casually  
then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf  
Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out  
City of sin, it's a pity on the wind  
Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them  
Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route  
Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight  
MDMA got you feelin' like a champion  
The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

[Chorus: Abigail]  
Newww Yooorrrkkkk, concret jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
out of Neww Yooorrrrkkk  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
Neeeew Yooorrrkkkk

[Bridge: Abigail]  
One hand in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "yeaaaa, yeaaa, yeaaa, yeaaaa"

[Chorus: Abigail]  
Newww Yooorrrkkkk, concret jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
out of Neww Yooorrrrkkk  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
Neeeew Yooorrrkkkk

Now give it up for the Dragon Angels", Abigail screamed into the microphone before handing it to Sabrina.

"Here's a new hit by us called Love Story", Sabrina said as the music started.

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Every clapped and cheer when the looked at the digital clock that Logan put up and showed it was only seconds to the new year. Everyone chanted the seconds left till the new year.  
"Happy new years", James whispered in Abigail's ear before leaning in and kissing her. When they pulled apart James gave Camyeryna hug and a kiss on the forehead. Kendall gave both Amber andSabrina a kiss on the cheek which they happily returned. Jo was near by and crushed the plastic cup that was in her hand. Camile pulled Katie into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless but the each had a big smile on her face. Gabe and Sapphire were making out against the wall. Logan pulled both Allisonand Jessica into a hug and got a kiss on both of his cheeks. Carlos gave a bone crushing hugto both Megan and Karina and they ended up falling into the pool making everyone laugh. The guys had realized that they were falling for these girls but they didn't want to hurt anyone of them.

* * *

Well how did I do? The songs in this chapter was Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys and Love Story by Taylor Swift Remeber reviews-love-updates


	12. Chapter 10

Yay another chapter lol. How was everyone's New Year? Mine was ok. Oh and you need to vote for who you want the guy to end up with. The girl with the most votes gets the guy. Anyways I don't own BTR or most of the OC's

* * *

It's now the new year and everyone had come back to the Palmwoods and the boys where now more confused then ever. Logan was passing back in forth in his and James room trying to figure out if he liked Allison or Jessica more but he didn't know. He was thinking of a plan, he would hang out with both of them and see which one he was pulled to the most. James sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He loved Abigail but his heart was starting to be pulled to Cameryn as well. He felt like his heart was cheating on Abigail and this did not sit well with him. He looked at the clock and decided he should get ready for his date with Abigail tonight because he wanted to look his best for her. Carlos was running around Palmwoods doing crazy stunts trying to clear his mind of the two girls that plagued it. It wasn't Megan's or Karina's fault that he was having trouble choosing who between the two. He decided that the first girl he ran into he would ask to the carnival and see what happened. Kendall was at the skating rink and was shooting pucks into the the goal as thought about Amber and Sabrina. He skated to the bench to take off his skates because he decided what he was going to do. Like Logan he was going to take both girls out tonight and see what he felt for both of them.

* * *

"Hey Allison, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight," Logan was rubbing the back of his. Allison instantly smiled and agreed. Now all he needed to do was find Jessica and ask her. He went to the pool and saw Jessica was talking to Katie and Camile at one of the tables. "Hey Jessica, if your not doing anything tonight do you want to go bowling,", Logan looked at the ground. He still wasn't all that confident in asking a girl out. Jessica looked at the two girls who told her to go since they already had a date planned for tonight. Logan was stocked and ran back to the apartment to get ready.

* * *

Carlos bumped into Karina first and asked if she wanted to the carnival with him and she said yes with a blush tinting her cheeks. What Carlos hadn't planned on was Megan asking him to the carnival that night and he was to shocked to say anything but yes. Carlos felt that something bad was going to happen tonight and was going to be in the middle of it. He sighed and went to the apartment and got ready.

* * *

Kendall open the apartment of Amber and found her curled up in a recliner while Sapphire and Gabe cuddle on the couch with Ryan sitting on the end watching G.. He shook his head and walked over to her. He knelled on the ground and whispered in her ear. Amber looked at him and nodded her and told him to be quiet. He quickly left and ran into Sabrina in the hallway and asked her to the movies. She said no but then he gave her the puppy look and she said yes. Jo had been listening and was hatching a plan to ruin the date.

* * *

All the guys where looking through their clothes trying to figure out what to wear except James who was taring the apartment apart looking for his luck comb. Logan decided to wear a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and an old pair of converse shoes. James had decided on a black long sleeved button up shirt with black dress pants and nice black shoes. Carlos had on a bright orange shirt and light blue jeans with white shoes and his helmet on. Kendall decided on a nice green shirt, blue jeans, and his favorite shoes. Now it was time to go get the girls.

* * *

James jaw dropped when he saw Abigail in a flowing green dress that went a little bit beyond her knees with a black jacket over it and black flats. He held out his arm for her and she happily took it they walked down the hallway talking about the restaurant they where going to. They had no idea that Cameryn was listening and had decided that she would go to the same place and run into them.

* * *

Logan eyes widen when he saw Allison wearing a baby blue form fitting shirt with skinny jeans on. She giggled and grabbed his arm as the went and got Jessica who was wearing a white tank top and a blue skirt with short tight under it and she had decided to wear sneakers instead of heels since they where going bowling.

* * *

Carlos didn't have to go find Megan since she came to get him. She had a tight shirt on with baggy shirts with sneakers. They went to go get Karina which Megan wasn't all to thrilled about. Karina was wearing black leggings with bright green v-neck sweater and a bright blue scarf and brown boots.

* * *

Kendall went to go get Sabrina first, she was wearing i graphic tee with a purple tutu that and black leggings under and purple wayfarer sunglasses on her head even though she didn't need them. they went to go get Amber which Sabrina had mixed feeling since they were friends but liked the same guy. Amber was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a green skirt and black flats.

* * *

What no one knew that Ari had gotten hold of Megan's diary and was telling people about was in their because he wanted his little sister to be happy and she liked Carlos.

* * *

Theirs only gonna be like two more chapters. Remember reviews=love=updates! Don't forget to review with the name of the girl who you think the guys should and up with


	13. Chapter 11

Hola! Heres the second to last chapter! Don't forget to vote on who you want with who because this is your last chance!

* * *

Allison, Jessica, and Logan walked to the Bowling Alley. The silence seemed to consume them, making Logan feel uncomfortable. Both girls kept glancing over at him wishing he would take there hand and prove to the other one that he liked them better. Logan sighed to himself wondering why he came up with this plan. Time seemed to drag on before they made to the bowling alley. Logan ended up paying forty dollars for two games for them. They quickly went to lane 13 and switched shoes before locating a ball that suited them. Allison was first up and managed to get a spare.

"Show off," Jessica mumbled as Logan went up to bowl and managed to get a strike. Both girls clapped loudly for him causing Logan to blush.

"It's nothing really. All I had to was calculate the angle and speed," he confessed to them rubbing the back of his head. Jessica went up next knocking down nine pins. Logan ended winning both of the games and the girls to switch places. They where snicking on pizza, nachos, and mozzarella sticks while drink there sodas even though their games had ended. They where telling funny stories about each of their band groups and getting to know each other better. Logan got a sinking felling that something was about to go wrong soon. He was right when both girls turned and looked at him.

"Logan we need to know who you like more before it drves a wedge into our friendship," Jessica said with Allison nodding her head.

"I wish it was that easy but I need time to think everything over," Logan sighed before looking at them.

"Is valentine's a long enough time," Allison asked looking at him. Logan nodded and they got up and left with Logan having a lot to think about.

* * *

Carlos skipped with Megan and Karina to the carnival. He had no idea why he was skipping but he didn't care. They made it to the carnival in no time and like the gentleman that he was he paid for all of their passes. Megan wanted to go on all the rides while Karina wanted to checkout the booths. Carlos compromised saying that they would alternate both things. First the went on the zipper, Karina was a little sick afterwards but it didn't deter her want of wanting to go to the basketball both she and Carlos both ended winning a stuffed animal. Carlos gave his to Megan because she didn't win anything. Soon it was goring late and both girls arms where filled with stuffed animals and Carlos had a corn dog in each hand.

"This night was amazing," Carlos stated as he took a bite of his corn dog.

"Carlos can you tell us witch one you like best," Magan stopping and looking at him. Carlos nearly chocked at the sudden question.

"Uh well you see I was hoping to find that out tonight but I still need time to think about it," Carlos looked down at his feet.

"Then you can tell us on valentines day to make it more romantic," Karina said in a soft voice. Carlos nodded as they continued their way back to the Palmwoods with Carlos deep in thought forgetting his precious corn dogs that had slipped out of his hands.

James and Abigail rode in a limo to a small restaurant. James held the door open and they made their way to the door which he opened for her. An older girl lead the a table in the middle of the room and left to get them menus. Cameryn walked into the restaurantand spotted them. She walked over to them before anyone could stop her. "James! Abigail fancy seeing you here," Cameryn faked being surprised.

"Wouls you like to joine us," Abigail asked gesturing to an extra seat that they hand.

"Sure! Thanks, I really do hate eating alone," she said as she joined them. The waitress came back with their menus and left again after taking their order for drinks. They catted lightly as they ate. James felt guiltier with each passing moment.

"Abigail can I talk to you in private," James asked. Abigail nodded and followed James to a secluded area. "Abigail I need to be honest. I know I love you but feeling for Cameryn have surfaced and I need time to think our relationship over because you deserve a guy who is committed only to you," he told kissing her forehead before leaving without another word. Silent tears dripped of her face as she watched him leave. Cameryn started to feel bad for her friend because shes the one that caused this.

Katie and Camille decided to asked Sapphire and Gabe if they wanted to go on a double date with them. Sapphire and Gabe agreed and they went to an ice cream shop. "I'm curious on how you two ended up together," Camille said as she and Katie shared a shake.

"We;; while everyone was out and it was just me in him we decided to play twenty questions and found out that we have a ton of things incomen. Then we decided to watch a movie and I love cuddling with my guy friends," Sapphire chuckled.

"And when it got to a romance scene we looked at each other and slowly leaned in and our lips brushed against each other. It was like a spark was sent through our bodies and we ended up having a make-out session," Gabe laughed. Camille got up and slaps Gabe before kissing him making both of their girl friends jaws drop open.

"Relax it's for a part in a movie. The role I'm trying out for goes behind her best friends back and steals her boyfriend and a decided I should try it out on you two since I have to make it realistic for the movie," Camille explained before she was killed by both of them.

"Thank gawd cause your all mine," Katie pulled Camille on to her lap and kissed her neck making Camille moan. Sapphire and Gabe didn't notice because they where having their own make out session.

* * *

Kendall laughed as Amber and Sabrina joked with him and each other. It seemed as though they had just left the Palmwoods when the stopped in front of the theater. Amber begged both of them to watch the Green Hornet because it was a movie that she had been dying to see. Kendall chuckled and went and got the tickets. They went and bought their drinks and popcorn before going and taking their seats in the theater. Amber committed on the previews on what other movies they should go see, Sabrina agreed on most of the movies. Kendall chuckled as the two girls made a deal to the movie briefly wondered how could he having feeling for two girls who where such good friends before the movie started. Sabrina laid her head on Kendall's shoulder as the movie started. As they got half way through the movie Amber laid her head on his other shoulder. Jo who was sitting right behind them was seething in anger. She dumped her soda on Amber making her jump up, she dumped her popcorn on Sabrina who turned around a glared at her. Two guys that worked at the theater came and dragged Jo out saying she was banded from ever entering this theater again. Amber had returned to watching the movie refusing to go till it ended. Kendell and Sabrina gave up and watched the rest of the movie with her.

"Hey, Kendall who do you like more," Amber asked looking him strait in the eye.

"I really want to be able to answer that question but a really need time to think it over because you both are so great," Kendall told them.

"Sure, take some time and right now Amber really needs to take a shower cause shes all sticky," Sabrina said as Amber came over to give her a hug. Sabrina screamed and took off running with Amber right on her heels. Kendall laughed at him as he walked home.

* * *

Mean while Ari was quickly spreading rumors about Megan to everyone that was at the Palmwoods. It was sure to end up going to Carlos like he planned. He hoped this made him choose his little sister because he was starting to feel bad about do this to someone so young

* * *

Well remember to review!


	14. Ending 1 part 1

Her is the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

The boys have done a lot of thinking the past couple of weeks thinking about the girls in their lives and who should they pick. Carlos grabbed the two boxes of chocolates and one big stuffed animal and walked out the door. He had texted Megan and Karina to meet him in lobby so he could tell them who had picked. He walked out of the elevator and saw both of them stand up when they saw him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to them. "Before I tell you how I want to be my girlfriend I want you to know we will all be friends and this won't come between us," He told them because he hated the thought of losing one of them. They both nodded because they wanted to be friends no matter what. Carlos took another deep breath because this was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. "Megan will you be my girlfriend," he asked. Megan jumped on him making him drop everything.

"Yes," Megan giggled. Karina was sad that he didn't chose her but their was a guy out their for her and she will find him. Carlos handed her the candy he had gotten her. She smiled and thanked him before walking off as he kissed his new girlfriend.

"Hey there beautiful," a hot guy said as she walked by him. Things started to looked up for her as she got to know the guy better.

* * *

"Kendall paced back in forth in the park waiting for Amber and Sabrina to get here. He brought a stuffed animal for the girl he didn't chose and a bracelet for the one he did. He smiled when the two girls came in to view. He wasn't worried of them getting mad because they were all friends. "Hey you two," Kendall relaxed when he saw them both smiling.

"So who did you pick," Sabrina asked wanting the cute teddy bear he had in his hands.

"Amber will you be my girlfriend," he asked taking her hand. Amber leaned closer to him and kissed him before pulling away.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned pulling out the box for. She nodded opening the box. She gasped looking at the bracelet, she pulled it out and had Kendall put it on her. Kendall picked up the teddy bear and handed it to Sabrina. "I got this for you," he grinned.

"Thanks," she walked away only to get hit in the head with a volleyball.

"Sorry," a guy with bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair ran over to her. Sabrina handed him the ball before walking away. "Would you like to join me and my friends for a game," he asked and Sabrina quickly agreed.

* * *

Logan walked to the pool were he told them to meet him because if they get mad they would only push him into the pool. Seeing the girls sitting in lounge chairs talking to each other made him more nervous then he was before. He had to keep himself from running and hiding. He carried two things of chocolate and a roses. He started to sweat from being so nerves."Hey Logie," Allison greeted him.

"I hope you had enough time to think," Jessica smiled.

"I-i-i did a-a-an-and I-i-i p-p-pick Allison," he blushed from stuttering so much. Allison smiled and went a kissed him softly. He gave her the roses and one of the chocolates and gave the other to Jessica. Jessica smiled and started to walk away only to slip and be caught by a guy that had jet black hair and green eyes.

* * *

Camille grinned at Logan and Allison happy that her friend has found love. Katie was in her lap waiting for time to gut because she had a surprise for her when they went to the restaurant she had reservations for. she kissed Katie's neck making the other give a soft moan. Camille was glade she had rented a room at a hotel near by for them tonight.

* * *

James brushed his hair with his lucky comb before going into Abigail's apartment where he had Cameryn go so he could tell them which one he wants the most. He saw them both sitting on the couch watching the notebook. Abigail looked over the couch and looked at with a smile coming to her face. James went to Abigail and picked her up and kissed her. He had missed this so much he couldn't stop himself before he did it.

"Guess you pick her," Cameryn sighed getting up.

"Wait I got this for you," he gave her the stuffed dog he had bought. Cameryn thanked him before leaving. "And this id for you," he pulled out a ring. Abigail smiled and pulled him close to her. Falling onto the couch as she did so. His body covered hers as they kissed.

* * *

Sapphire and Gabe didn't wait for night to come and were at a hotel all day and night.

* * *

You have a week to convence me to write an alternat ending were the other girls get the guys from BTR!


	15. Ending 1 Part 2

This ending 1 part 2 and ending 2 wil be up some time next week I hope!

* * *

Amber and Kendall were sitting in the park on a date. Kendall set the whole thing up for his girlfriend to show how romantic he was. He had packed their lunch which was ham and cheese sandwiches, bananas, apples, and grapes. "This is so romantic Kendall I love it," Amber beamed a smile at Kendall.

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me," he leaned over to Amber and kissed her. Amber smiled into the and Kendall pulled her into his lap. "I love you," he whispered in her ear when he pulled back.

"I love you too," Amber snuggled closer to his chest. People who passed them went aww and were saying how cute they were making them blush from all the attention they were getting.

* * *

Carlos and Megan were at a little cafe not that far from the park and were making funny faces with their faces. Carlos had a noddle mustache and straws for antennas and Megan was laughing so hard she started coughing. "Carlos you are hilarious," Megan told him when she had finally caught her breath

"I try," he grinned at her before he actually ate his food and not playing with it. Megan got the idea to replay the spaghetti scene from Lady and the and Carlos were sharing a plate of spaghetti and they had grabbed the same noodle and when their lips touch Carlos pulled her closer to were she ended up on his lap. Megan giggled when they pulled apart. "I love you so much," Carlos tough her forehead with hers.

"I love you too," Megan kissed him again

* * *

Logan and Allison were at the pool with Katie and Camille. They set up a little table full of their favorite lunch foods and had a small double date. Logan fed Allison a small cracker making her blush a little. "You two are so cute together," Camille told them rather loudly making them both blush. Katie kissed Camille

on the cheek and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I love you Camille," Katie whispered in her ear.

"I love you two," Camille pulled her into a kiss and Katie deepened it. Allison and Logan looked away and ended up looking at each other. Logan caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Logan," Allison grinned at Logan when they pulled apart.

"Your so amazing Allison that I can't help but love you too," Logan kissed her again.

James and Abigail were watching a movie on his laptop in his bed. "Don't you love how movies always end with happy endings," Abigail asked him.

"Yeah, when I get the happy ending I wanted," James leaned in closer and started to kiss her. She pulled back when she needed to breathe and rested her head on James chest. "Your my happy ending and I love you more then life it's self," James had wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you James more then I thought I ever could," Abagail relaxed in his arms and they relaxed into his arms.

* * *

Gabe and Sapphire were waiting in a waiting room waiting for the doctor to come in a tell them if Sapphire was indeed pregnant or not. The female doctor with brown hair tied up in a bun came into the room with a clip board. "Congratulation sapphire your pregnant," she told them before leaving. Sapphire broke into tears.

"How am I going to take care of a baby," She cried into her hands. Gabe put his arm around her an pulled her close.

"We will get through this together" Gabe told her.

"How do you know that," she asked him. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He wiped them a way and kissed her forehead.

"Because I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

I love everyone who reviewed!


	16. Ending 2 part 1

The boys have done a lot of thinking the past couple of weeks thinking about the girls in their lives and who should they pick. Carlos grabbed the two boxes of chocolates and one big stuffed animal and walked out the door. He had texted Megan and Karina to meet him in lobby so he could tell them who had picked. He walked out of the elevator and saw both of them stand up when they saw him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to them. "Before I tell you how I want to be my girlfriend I want you to know we will all be friends and this won't come between us," He told them because he hated the thought of losing one of them. They both nodded because they wanted to be friends no matter what. Carlos took another deep breath because this was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. "Karina you will make me the happiest guy in the world if you will be my girlfriend," he asked. Megan jumped on him making him drop everything.

"Yes," Karina giggled. Megan had hoped he would look past the rumors that has been spread but apparently he couldn't. She walked outside with a single tear falling down her face. She held on to the chocolates he had tossed her when she was leaving and stuffed them into her a purse.

"Hey princess you really shouldn't be crying," a boy with blond hair lifted her head up and wiped away the single stray tear. She gave him a small smile and they walked outside playing twenty questions.

"Kendall paced back in forth in the park waiting for Amber a

* * *

nd Sabrina to get here. He brought a stuffed animal for the girl he didn't chose and a bracelet for the one he did. He smiled when the two girls came in to view. He wasn't worried of them getting mad because they were all friends. "Hey you two," Kendall relaxed when he saw them both smiling.

"So who did you pick," Sabrina asked wishing he picked her because she was what she wanted in a guy..

"Sabrina will you do me an honor a be my girlfriend," he asked taking her hand. Sabrina pulled him to the ground and kissed him, Amber laughed at them even though it felt like her heart had been shattered. Kendall handed her the bear and she walked off and walked over to a basketball game that had a bunch of guys playing.

"Is this an all guys game or can I join," she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Only if you think you can keep up with us," a blond guy told her with a sparkle in his grey eyes. Amber took that has a challenge and played with them.

* * *

Logan walked to the pool were he told them to meet him because if they get mad they would only push him into the pool. Seeing the girls sitting in lounge chairs talking to each other made him more nervous then he was before. He had to keep himself from running and hiding. He carried two things of chocolate and a roses. He started to sweat from being so nerves."Hey Logie," Allison greeted him.

"I hope you had enough time to think," Jessica smiled.

"I-i-i did a-a-an-and I-i-i p-p-pick Jessica," he blushed from stuttering so much. Jessica grinned and jumped into his arms where he caught her before she landed on the ground. Logan handed a box of chocolate to Allison before she walked away with her head down. She walked into a guy who's science book wen flying and landed in her lap.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," the guy rubbed the back of his head. His warm chocolate brown eyes stared into her green ones.

"No problem! I wasn't really watching either," she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Hey wanna go get something to drink," he asked her. Allison grinned and they walked to a cafe after he took his book from her.

* * *

I took the first ending and tweaked it and got this!

* * *

Camille grinned at Logan and Jessica happy that her friend has found love. Katie was in her lap waiting for time to gut because she had a surprise for her when they went to the restaurant she had reservations for. she kissed Katie's neck making the other give a soft moan. Camille was glade she had rented a room at a hotel near by for them tonight.

James brushed his hair with his lucky comb before going into Abigail's apartment where he had Cameryn go so he could tell them which one he wants the most. He saw them both sitting on the couch watching the notebook. Abigail looked over the couch and stared at James with her eyes red. She had been crying since James had told her that he wasn't sure where his heart lies, Abigail started to cry again when she saw James look over at Cameryn with love in his eyes like he use to look at her. James turned and looked at her when he heard her sob. "I'm sorry Abigail but I hope we can still be friends," he told her before he walked over to Cameryn and wrapped his arms around her. Abigail looked away when Cameryn and James started to get up and walk away. She got up and walked into the hallway and sat against the wall and started to sob into her knees.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing sobbing on the floor," a guy that could put James looks to sham.

"My ex-boyfriend is making out with a friend of mine in my room," Abigail told him as another wave of sadness washed over her.

"Well then do you want to come over to place and see if I can turn that frown upside down," he grinned at her. Abigail nodded and let him pull her to his place.

* * *

Sapphire and Gabe didn't wait for night to come and were at a hotel all day and night.

* * *

I won't be updating for a while because I have a sister in the hospital but I will when I can so please review!


	17. Ending 2 Part 2

Well sadly this is the last chapter

* * *

Kendall blindfolded Sabrina and was leading her to the picnic lunch he had made for them or well his mom made and he packed. He wanted to surprise Sabrina by doing something sweet and nice for them.

"How much longer Kendall," Sabrina asked a little bit irritated. She hated being blind folded and here her boyfriend assisted on it.

"Not much longer," Kendall chuckled. He was surprised she hadn't hit him yet for doing this to her. A few seconds later he stopped and untied the cloth from her eyes.

""Oh my God Kendall this is amazing," she turned around and kissed him. Laid before her was a basket overflowing with food and a dinner set on a blanket. The setting sun was facing them setting the perfect romantic mood. "I love you Kendall," Sabrina looked into his eye hoping he felt the same.

"And I you," a smile graced Kendall's face. He leaned down catching Sabrina's lips in another kiss.

* * *

Carlos and Karina were at a beach sitting on a shared towel watching the sun set. Carlos handed Karina a corn dog which she happily took. Karina saw a shooting star pass over the darkening sky. "Oh wow a shooting star," she whispered.

""You better make a wish quick," Carlos told her. Karina sat there for a second debating what her wish should be.

"OK then I wish we will be together forever because I love you so much that I can't picture life with out you," Karina laid her head on Carlos. "i love you too Karina. Your so amazing," Carlos turned Karina's head and caught her lips.

* * *

Logan and Jessica were at the pool with Katie and Camille. They set up a little table full of their favorite lunch foods and had a small double date. Logan fed Cameryna small cracker making her blush a little. "You two are so cute together," Camille told them rather loudly making them both blush. Katie kissed Camille

on the cheek and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I love you Camille," Katie whispered in her ear.

"I love you two," Camille pulled her into a kiss and Katie deepened it. Jessica and Logan looked away and ended up looking at each other and they both blushed. Logan caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her making Jessica's cheek's even brighter..

"I love you Logan," Jessica smiled softly at Logan when they pulled apart.

"Your so sweet Jessica that I can't help but love you too," Logan kissed her again. "And you taste just a sweet that I can't stop kissing you," Logan added getting a laugh from Camille who took a break from showing Katie with kisses.

James and Cameryn were at the park sitting on the bench. Cameryn leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"This is my happy ending," Cameryn looked up at James whom looked down at her.

"I'm sure it is because it's mine too," James pulled her on to his lap and kissed her.

"I love you," James whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Good because I love you too," she pulled his face down and kissed him

* * *

Gabe and Sapphire were waiting in a waiting room waiting for the doctor to come in a tell them if Sapphire was indeed pregnant or not. The female doctor with brown hair tied up in a bun came into the room with a clip board. "Congratulation Sapphire your not pregnant," she told them before leaving. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief

"I'm not ready to take care of a baby," She told him leaning on his shoulder. Gabe put his arm around her an pulled her close.

"Even if your pregnant I would still be there for you," Gabe told her.

"How do you know that," she asked him. She looked at him with a curious look in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Because I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Well I haven''t decided if I'm going to make a spin off the other ending where Sapphire is pregnant or not so tell me what you think or want and if I do I need names for the guys for The Dragon Angels!


End file.
